Listen to Your Heart
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Tudo estava completamente normal no Santuário de Athena. Exceto por um detalhe interessante que chamou a atenção dos dourados... Shaka tem uma irmã! E vem pra arrumar bagunça e conseguir tirar o cavaleiro de virgem do sério! [PRESENTE PARA MITSUKI NAKAO]
1. Um Visitante Inesperado

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence… de qualquer jeito não tou nem aí pro Seiya, eu só quero o Shaka e o Saga pra mim mesmo…

**Listen to Your Heart**

**Capítulo Um: Visitante Inesperado**

**Para: Mitsuki Nakao**

Ele estava em sua casa quase no meio do santuário, nenhum som perturbava-o, o silêncio era magnífico e acalmador. Estava sentado em sua costumeira posição de lótus vestindo uma túnica branca típica de seu país natal. Seus cabelos estavam quietos sem o vento soprando nele, sendo barrado pelas paredes enormes de sua casa. A tranqüilidade era visível por aquele lugar e era uma das coisas as quais mais prezava

Mas seu dia não estava sendo dos melhores. De repente, sem prévio aviso, ouviu o baque de algo sendo jogado no chão, alguma coisa pequena pelo pouco barulho, mas realmente não tinha sido ele a fazer isso. Abriu os olhos azuis lentamente buscando pelo responsável pela perturbação em sua casa. Antes mesmo de terminar de abrir os olhos sentiu-se ser abraçado pelo pescoço. Alguém acabara de praticamente jogar-se em cima dele, fazendo-o quase cair para trás.

– MANO! – ele pôde ouvir uma voz feminina gritar-lhe ao pé do ouvido, não podia acreditar que era quem realmente pensava ser.

Ele abriu os olhos por completo visualizando a pessoa que ainda estava agarrada ao seu pescoço, mas não tinha dúvida de quem era, aquela voz era simplesmente inconfundível.

– Mi-Mitsuki? É você? – ele perguntou para a garota que pareceu estar grudada ao seu pescoço.

– É claro! – ele aliviou-se ao perceber que ela soltara o seu pescoço e agora o encarava de frente.

A garota, pelo porte tratava-se de uma mulher, estava ajoelhada diante dele para poder ficar na mesma altura que o _irmão_, ela tinha olhos azuis que nem os dele e seus cabelos eram um pouco maiores que a altura dos ombros, lisos e de cor castanha.

Quando ela soltou-o ele percebeu que além dela havia mais alguém na sala, seu amigo de longa data presenciava a cena e parecia um pouco estarrecido com aquilo, ele deveria tê-la trazido até ele, ou então deveria ter tentado impedi-la, afinal, para chegar até ele precisaria passar pelas outras casas, e como tinha que passar pela primeira, dizendo a quem queria encontrar, o cavaleiro guardião desta deveria tê-la guiado até lá. Mú parecia estar meio confuso com a situação.

– Não me diga que não lembra mais de sua irmã mais nova, Shaka! – ela quase gritou mais uma vez.

Mu ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir aquilo, não pensava que realmente fosse verdade o fato de ela ser irmã dele, mas agora estava comprovado, e pensando melhor, percebeu que os olhos deles eram iguais.

– É claro que sim. – ele disse diante da atitude enfurecida da irmã. – Mas o que está fazendo aqui! Pensando bem, como chegou até aqui!

– Ué, de avião, que pergunta besta. – ela respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Você não aparece mais pra me visitar, até parece que esqueceu de mim!

– Eu não esqueci de você. – explicou-se Shaka. – Mas estive ocupado nos últimos anos.

– E que ocupação viu! – ela reclamou. – Nem pra lembrar da família.

– Você não deveria estar no colégio? – Shaka tentou recuperar o silêncio da casa.

– Colégio? – ela questionou de maneira indignada. – Shaka, eu estou cursando a faculdade, caso não tenha sido informado. Estou no segundo ano da faculdade de direito, eu já tenho 20 anos.

– Que seja, por que não está na faculdade? – ele reformulou a pergunta.

– Eu não sabia que a minha presença o incomodava tanto assim! – ela falou num tom mais indignado ainda. – Eu resolvi vir passar as minhas _férias_ com você, e é assim que me trata? Tentando me mandar de volta? Muito obrigada pela consideração, _maninho._ – ela destacou bem as palavras 'férias' e 'maninho' de forma a fazer o loiro diante de si apreciá-las muito bem.

– Mitsuki, não é isso. – ele disse fechando os olhos para recuperar a concentração. – Só não esperava que viesse assim tão de repente.

– Está querendo me dizer que não posso ficar com você? – perguntou ela e logo se levantou sem dar tempo para que ele respondesse, continuando sua sentença. – Sinto muito, não sabia que estava tentando salvar a Terra novamente. _Cavaleiro de Athena, Shaka de Virgem_. Não se preocupe, já vou embora se isso for o caso.

Shaka levantou-se antes que ela desse mais um passo e segurou-a pelo punho. Às vezes ela conseguia ser bem dramática quando queria alguma coisa, mas devia admitir que a sua própria atitude fora imprópria para receber a irmã que há tanto tempo não via.

– Espere Mitsuki. – ele disse segurando-lhe o pulso. – Não foi o que quis dizer, você pode ficar, estou feliz que esteja aqui.

Ela ficou parada mais uns minutos, o que deu a entender pela parte de Shaka que ela estava muito decepcionada com a atitude dele. Mas de repente ela virou-se tão rápido que parecia um cavaleiro atacando na velocidade da luz diante dele e com um sorriso enorme pulou mais uma vez no pescoço dele abraçando-o. Shaka teve que equilibrar-se para não cair dessa vez.

– Jura! – ela perguntou sem dar chances de ele responder. – É por isso que eu te adoro tanto, sabia mano!

Shaka respirou fundo, buscando concentração e calma, realmente era bem difícil conseguir isso ao lado da irmã. E fazia muito tempo que não a via. Por um lado isso era realmente bom, o santuário estava em paz, não tinha nenhuma ameaça aparentemente iminente à Deusa Athena, então realmente não haveria nenhum problema em simplesmente _relaxar_ com a companhia de Mitsuki. Mesmo assim, tinha uma visita nova em sua casa, que certamente ficaria por algum tempo… indefinido, pelo que conhecia da irmã.

– Shaka, me diz uma coisa, nesse santuário aqui só tem homens é? – ela perguntou parecendo indignada com a situação.

– Hã? – Shaka se confundiu um pouco com a pergunta.

– Desde aquela primeira casa, lá onde eu o achei… – ela indicou Mu que ainda prestava atenção na conversa. – Eu passei por mais umas casas, e só tem homens protegendo-as, que preconceito é esse contra as mulheres?

Dessa vez Shaka e Mu arquearam as sobrancelhas, ela teria que ter colocado defeito em alguma coisa, ou então não era a irmã de Shaka…

– Mas têm mulheres no santuário. – Shaka explicou. – Além da Deusa Athena, existem as amazonas de prata… e…

– Ah… pelo menos é uma mulher que está no comando… vocês não saberiam cuidar disso tudo sendo _homens_. – ela comentou. – Mas e então, o que nós vamos fazer nesse tempo? Eu não vim aqui pra ficar assistindo você meditar o dia inteiro, né maninho?

– Antes de mais nada você espera aqui. – Shaka disse. – Eu voltarei logo.

– Onde é que você vai? – perguntou Mitsuki confusa.

– Você não me deu nenhum prévio aviso de que estaria aqui… – disse Shaka se dirigindo para um dos caminhos da saída de sua casa, logo tinha saído de lá sem que Mitsuki tivesse chance de perguntar mais alguma coisa.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e relaxou um pouco, virou-se para ir procurar alguma coisa ali dentro enquanto o irmão estava fora, foi quando percebeu que seu _guia _ainda estava ali.

– Ah! Mu! – ela cumprimentou-o sorridente como que se lembrando de que ele estava ali. – Está vendo o que eu disse… não menti sobre ser irmã dele!

– É, eu percebi isto. – disse ele meio sem graça de ter duvidado da palavra da garota, mas era o mínimo que deveria fazer, quando ela chegara do nada na sua casa tentando passar direto até a casa de Shaka.

Shaka nunca mencionara uma irmã antes, na verdade, nunca mencionara a _família_ antes. Ele também não se interessara por nada disso.

– Onde é que ele foi? – perguntou Mitsuki observando os cômodos do lugar.

– Falar com a Deusa Athena. – explicou Mu. – Qualquer tipo de visita _inesperada_ tem que ser logo informado a ela.

– E por que ele não me levou junto? – perguntou Mitsuki parecendo indignada.

– Eu acho que seria meio… _inadequado_. – Mu explicou tentando achar a melhor palavra para definir a situação.

– Você é o cavaleiro de Áries, não é? – perguntou Mitsuki finalmente voltando-se para Mu e indo até ele.

Ela o observava de _baixo_ devia ser uns 20 cm mais baixa que ele, e aproximava-se calmamente analisando a fisionomia do rosto dele. Mu recuou um pouco com a proximidade da garota.

– Ahn… sim, sou eu… – respondeu ele hesitante.

– Ahhh que legal! Eu sou do signo de Áries, sabia! – ela disse sorridente e aproximando-se mais de Mu à medida que ele se afastava, mantendo uma distância considerável. – Isso significa que se eu fosse uma amazona eu seria sua aprendiz?

– Ahn… talvez. – ele disse chegando a encostar na parede com a aproximação dela.

– Mas eu não tenho o mínimo interesse em ser Amazona de Athena. – ela disse finalmente virando-se para afastar-se dele. – Já está bom o suficiente o Shaka na nossa família.

Mu respirou aliviado com a distância que ela impôs entre os dois. Ele se recompôs e seguiu-a para poder tomar seu caminho de volta para a sua casa zodiacal.

– Já que você já está devidamente instalada eu acho que posso ir embora. – disse Mu virando-se para sair de lá.

– Hey! Espera! – Mitsuki segurou o braço dele detendo-o.

Mu virou-se para ela no momento que ela o segurou encarou aqueles grandes olhos azuis brilhantes.

– Você vai me deixar aqui sozinha! – ela falou mais uma vez usando um tom ligeiramente indignado. – Eu não conheço nada aqui além de você e do meu irmão. Você não pode me deixar sozinha aqui nesse lugar enorme, se eu me perder a culpa vai ser sua!

– Já passamos pelo labirinto de gêmeos há muito tempo… – Mu comentou baixo diante da atitude dela.

– Como? – ela questionou tendo ouvido parcialmente o que ele dissera.

– Nada. – disse Mu fechando os olhos para se acalmar. – Tudo bem, me convenceu, eu fico aqui com você. Mas só até o seu irmão voltar.

– Ah! Legal! – ela comemorou abraçando Mu pelo pescoço do mesmo modo que fizera com Shaka, ele logo percebeu que isso já virara algum tipo de mania ele hesitou completamente em retribuir o abraço da garota, nem por isso ela logo se soltou dele. – Ahn… você conhece alguma coisa dessa casa aqui?

– Não muito… – respondeu Mu olhando em volta.

– Então vamos dar uma geral aqui nesse lugar… – disse Mitsuki segurando a mão dele e puxando para que Mu a seguisse.

– Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia, o Shaka pode não gostar e… – antes que ele terminasse de falar ela interrompeu-o.

– Ah, esquece o meu irmão, ele não vai se importar, além do que se eu vou ficar aqui por algum tempo eu preciso conhecer o lugar. – disse ela. – Relaxa um pouco… não vai enfrentar nenhum inimigo…

– Você nem imagina como o Shaka pode ser um inimigo… – comentou Mu.

– Ah, com o Shaka eu me viro. – ela disse ainda puxando Mu e olhando os cômodos que tinham a volta.

Adentrando mais a casa do cavaleiro de virgem eles puderam chegar aos reais aposentos de Shaka, tinha uma sala enorme com sofás e _futons_, depois de rodar mais um pouco Mu e Mitsuki acharam quartos, uns três pelo que contaram ao abrir as portas, o banheiro, a sala de jantar e a cozinha, totalmente abastecida das mais diversas comidas… saudáveis, o que realmente não agradou Mitsuki.

– Vocês só comem espinafre é? – ela perguntou enquanto mexia num dos armários da cozinha. – Como conseguem lutar de barriga vazia?

– Er… – antes que Mu pudesse falar ela voltara a comentar.

– Acho que agora que estou aqui vou fazer uma geral nessa cozinha, vou levar o Shaka pra fazermos compras… ele vai _adorar_. – ela dizia com um sorriso um tanto perverso. Logo ela virou-se para Mu. – Você também não quer vir com a gente!

Mu arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas diante do convite.

– Ah… eu acho que não, você e seu irmão precisam de mais tempo _juntos._ – disse ele tentando achar uma saída diante da situação. Aquela garota deveria ter algum tipo de _distúrbio._

Realmente nunca em sua vida teria acreditado que alguém com aquela personalidade extrovertida tivesse algum tipo de parentesco com o seu amigo Shaka.

– Pode ser… – ela disse voltando a fuçar nos armários. – Ah! Realmente não tem nada comestível aqui… acho que vou morrer de fome.

Ela saiu na direção da sala de estar e jogou-se num dos _futons,_ aparentando cansaço.

– Essa viagem foi realmente cansativa… o Shaka deveria voltar pra casa de vez em quando, é bem melhor que eu ter que vir até aqui. Se bem que dessa vez foi mais plausível. – disse ela descansando deitada no _futon._ – Será que o Shaka ainda vai demorar muito?

– Mitsuki…

A garota congelou no _futon_ ao ouvir aquele _tom _de voz, sabia muito bem a quem pertencia aquela voz e naquele tom ameaçador não significava coisa boa que viria, com certeza. Ela sentou-se ali mesmo onde estava e encarou o novo indivíduo na casa. Shaka acabara de voltar e segurava uma carta aberta na mão esquerda, levantada o suficiente para poder deixá-la sob a vista de Mitsuki. Mantendo a distância que estava, com cerca de 3 m, encarou-a com os olhos estreitados…

– Mano! Você voltou logo… – ela disse sorrindo sem graça, aquele olhar e aquele tom de voz significavam que ela tinha feito coisa errada. Lembrava-se muito bem de ambos quando ainda era criança.

Mu continuava a presenciar a cena, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali. Desse modo achou melhor sair dali e deixar que os dois se entendessem sozinhos.

– Eu acho melhor ir embora… a casa de áries está desprotegida. – disse Mu já se dirigindo à saída.

– Não precisa Mu, talvez eu precise de sua ajuda ainda hoje, ou a Mitsuki, não é mesmo? – Shaka não voltou os olhos para Mu, apenas continuou a fitar a garota ali presente com a mesma expressão de antes. – Quando voltar para a sua casa pode guiá-la até fora do santuário…

– Mas por quê! – Mitsuki perguntou já desconfiando do que viria a seguir.

Mu apenas atendeu ao pedido do amigo e permaneceu na sala, parecia que as coisas não estavam tão boas para o lado de Mitsuki, e certamente tinha alguma coisa a ver com a carta que Shaka tinha em mãos.

– Acabei de receber uma carta de nossos pais… – Shaka começou a falar e nesse momento a expressão de Mitsuki assumiu um ar um tanto assustado.

– Mesmo…? – ela perguntou hesitante.

– A carta foi emitida três dias atrás, quando eles disseram que você tinha _fugido, _mais uma vez! – Shaka não parecia nada contente. – Ficaram preocupados e acharam que eu deveria ser informado, pra ajudar a achar _você._ Disseram que desapareceu assim que saiu da faculdade, na sexta-feira. Ligaram para todos os seus amigos e nenhum deles sabe nada de você, nem sequer imaginam onde pode ter ido parar… acharam que havia uma possibilidade de ter sido _seqüestrada_. Não acha que está na hora de voltar para casa e acabar com a brincadeira, Mitsuki…?

– Ahn… por favor Shaka, não me faz voltar pra casa! – pediu ela unindo as mãos em frente ao corpo. – A mamãe já tá tentando me empurrar um noivo por casamento arranjado, e o papai insiste em que eu faça a faculdade de direito… eu não agüento mão isso!

– E o que tem de errado nisso? – Shaka parecia irredutível.

Mu assistia a cena, sabia que Shaka certamente não cederia, não fazia o estilo dele, acabaria ele guiando a jovem garota para fora do santuário.

– Primeiro, eu não vou casar com um filhinho de papai que não sabe nem amarrar os próprios cadarços sem ajuda, e segundo, eu _nunca_ quis entrar pra faculdade de direito! – ela explicou tentando convencer o irmão.

– Você já está no segundo ano da faculdade, por que nunca contou que não queria fazer direito? – ele parecia ter amenizado o tom na voz.

– Até parece que você não conhece o nosso pai, a única pessoa que ele deu essa liberdade toda foi pra você… não tinha nenhuma outra escolha mesmo. – Mitsuki explicou. – Mas agora eu não posso falar nem fazer nada em casa, eu tenho só que seguir as ordens dos dois… se eu ao menos tentar falar que não estou interessada em direito ele provavelmente vai me matar. Ou se disser pra mamãe que o meu namorado, o homem com quem eu quero casar, é de classe média ela vai ter um ataque do coração. Você mais que ninguém sabe que eles são irredutíveis, você tem a quem puxar.

– … – Shaka por um momento ficou sem palavras, realmente conhecendo os pais como conhecia, ela estava falando a verdade. – Por que não lhes diz o que quer fazer, ao contrário de direito?

– Por que ainda assim eles acabariam me expulsando de casa… sei que não seria mesmo uma má idéia, mas eles continuam sendo meus pais. – ela explicou. – Eu só queria ficar longe daquilo tudo por um tempo, sem eles dois no meu pé o tempo todo. Por favor, não me manda pra casa de novo!

Shaka pareceu pensativo por um tempo, Mu se impressionou pelo fato de ele não ter negado de uma vez o pedido, parecia que o homem mais próximo de Deus ainda tinha alguns evidentes pontos fracos.

– Com duas condições. – disse Shaka dando um suspiro derrotado.

– Claro! Qualquer coisa! – Mitsuki disse empolgada com a idéia.

– Primeiro, eu vou mandar uma carta dizendo que ficará sob meus cuidados até o fim da semana. – disse Shaka vendo o semblante de sua irmã ficar decepcionado ao saber o pouco tempo que teria. – Segundo, quando voltar, falará com eles sobre o que realmente quer… não quero que continue fazendo algo que não está satisfeita. Fui claro ou você quer acompanhar o Mu de volta à entrada do santuário?

– Tudo bem, você venceu, eu aceito as condições. – ela disse fechando os olhos numa maneira derrotada diante dele. – Mas só posso ficar até o fim da semana mesmo! Não podem ser duas semanas, quem sabe três…

Shaka lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha e ela logo entendeu o aviso.

– Ah! Tudo bem, mas é bom que eu aproveite muito bem esses dias! Não vou deixá-lo em paz por um minuto sequer! – ela disse com um olhar desafiador.

Shaka finalmente virou-se para Mu percebendo que ele ainda estava ali presente.

– Obrigado por ter esperado, mas acho que não vai ser necessário levar Mitsuki embora. – disse Shaka educadamente.

– Entendo… eu os vejo depois. – Mu se despediu seguindo para fora da casa.

– Tchau Mu! – Mitsuki despediu-se alegremente, balançando freneticamente o braço num movimento de 'adeus', Mu apenas fez um breve aceno com a mão, desaparecendo no corredor.

– Quantos anos você disse que tinha? – Shaka perguntou num tom divertido à irmã, as atitudes infantis dela certamente não retratavam a sua real idade.

– Engraçadinho… – ela respondeu sarcástica. – Não lembro de você fazer piadas quando era mais novo.

– Não estou fazendo piadas. – ele disse tentando transparecer seriedade em suas palavras, mas parecia impossível com Mitsuki.

– Sei… continue tentando se esconder… – ela disse de maneira a soar desconfiada.

– Mas, que história é essa de _namorado?_ – perguntou ele finalmente assumindo seu tom habitual.

– Hm… você está querendo saber? – ela soou desafiadora, e ao mesmo tempo divertida, brincaria um pouco com o lado superprotetor do irmão mais velho. – Onde é que eu vou ficar instalada? Onde fica o meu quarto?

– Mitsuki… – Shaka usou um tom ameaçador, instigando-a a responder a sua pergunta.

– Não se preocupe mano. – ela disse se aproximando dele. – Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você, maninho, e quem sabe pro seu amigo Mu também… – ela riu do próprio comentário. – Vamos, diga-me onde posso guardar as minhas coisas!

Ela começou a puxar o braço dele para seguirem até o corredor dos quartos, antes de ir pegou a bolsa que deixara no chão desde que chegara lá, não era muito grande, até por que quem saía de casa fugindo não tinha muito tempo de arrumar muita coisa, ainda tinha uns livros pesados lá dentro que ela usara durante as aulas do dia em que decidira simplesmente _desaparecer_ da vista dos pais.

Shaka soubera desde o momento em que ouvira a voz conhecida da irmã que aquela semana certamente não seria das melhores para ele. Para um homem que gosta de meditar e buscar sua paz interior, em pleno silêncio e concentração, não seria muito certo manter por perto uma visita barulhenta e extrovertida demais. Mitsuki nunca o deixava concentrar-se em nada de seu treinamento. Seria uma semana de passeios por provavelmente toda a Grécia.

– Vai ser uma _longa_ semana. – ele dizia para si mesmo enquanto mostrava à irmã o seu novo quarto.

**Final do Capítulo Um**

**Well... eu acho q ninguém me conhece ainda aki na área de Saint Seiya... mas eu adoro o anime, só naum tinha achado como fazer uma fic deles, ainda... o.o''**

**Entaum, essa daki saiu como presente pra minha amiga Mitsuki Nakao, ela adora o Shaka e o Mú, enton eu decidi fazer um fic colocando uma OC no meio… q recebeu o nome dela... esse fic era pra ser presente de niver, mas como tah muito longe ainda, eu decidi postar assim mesmo, e acho q ela nem sabe ainda... ''**

**Bom, acho q por enquanto eh soh... kissus pra tds q leram, espero q tenham gostado, e se acharem q mereço, ficarei agradecida em receber reviews...**

**Kissus da Mitz-chan! Ja Ne**


	2. Irmã!

**Disclaimer: **Não, Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim à Masami Kurumada, faço este fic apenas por diversão e sem fins lucrativos.

**Listen To Your Heart**

**Capítulo Dois: _Irmã!_**

**Para: Mitsuki Nakao**

O dia amanheceu como todos os outros na Casa de Virgem, cheio de sol e silêncio… uma calma que tranqüilizava qualquer um. Shaka acabara de acordar e estava se dirigindo para a cozinha, estava realmente com fome, mas antes de chegar lá, já conseguiu sentir um cheiro muito bom invadir as suas narinas… vinha do local para o qual se dirigia naquele momento. Assim que chegou até a sala, onde estava a mesa de jantar, encontrou Mitsuki sentada num dos extremos desta, com uma das pernas sobre o assento, de maneira relaxada, saboreando seu café da manhã… ainda tinha comida suficiente ali para umas três pessoas, isso se não fosse apenas para _ela._

– Mitsuki? Já acordada? – questionou Shaka impressionado com o novo horário da irmã, ela nunca acordava tão cedo desse jeito, pelo menos não do que ele ainda lembrava-se dela.

– Bom dia pra você também mano… – ela respondeu tomando em seguida um gole de suco. – Sim, já estou acordada, não vou perder nenhum minuto do meu precioso tempo aqui na Grécia dormindo demais. Nós ainda temos muito que fazer sabia! Temos muitos lugares pra ir!

– Mitsuki, eu não posso ficar saindo o tempo todo do santuário. – disse Shaka sentando-se à mesa. – Meu dever é proteger Athena.

– O seu e o de mais uns cem cavaleiros que nem devem estar aqui… – disse ela mais interessada na sua torrada. – Além de você, se não me engano, têm mais 11 cavaleiros de ouro, um bocado de prata, bronze e o resto de latão… eles têm que servir pra alguma coisa também não é!

– Não fale desse jeito! – repreendeu Shaka.

– Não mesmo, você não vai me deixar rodar por aí sozinha, e pelo que sei Athena não está em perigo nenhum, ou então, você não tinha me deixado ficar aqui desde o início. – disse Mitsuki. – Se o problema for _ela_, eu posso pedir permissão pra roubar você por uma semana…

Shaka ignorou o comentário da irmã, parecia não ter jeito mesmo de livrar-se dela. Teria que servir de guia turístico por uma semana, caso não arrumasse nada mais importante pra desviar a atenção dela. Antes que pudesse ao menos começar a sua refeição, um dos mensageiros de Athena pediu permissão para entrar na sala e lhes falar, Shaka autorizou.

– Sinto interromper-lhes durante o café da manhã, mas trago uma mensagem de Athena. – disse o homem curvando-se numa reverência.

– Sim… – Shaka disse instigando-o a continuar a falar.

– A Deusa requer a presença de Mitsuki em sua Casa. – o mensageiro disse.

– Mitsuki? – Shaka ressaltou incrédulo.

– Eu? – perguntara Mitsuki com a boca cheia de comida, colocando a mão na frente desta em seguida, percebendo a sua falta de educação.

– Sim Sr. Shaka, ela me pediu para levá-la até lá, está convidando a Senhorita para tomar café da manhã com ela. – completou o mensageiro.

– Perfeito! – disse Mitsuki animada, bebendo um gole de suco em seguida. – É bom que lá tenha mais coisas que não sejam verdes, ou folhas.

Mitsuki já se levantara de sua cadeira e ia na direção do mensageiro, Shaka não falara nada, parecia um tanto confuso com a chamada de Athena, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado já que com isso teria algum tempo para ficar em paz, sem Mitsuki dentro de sua casa fazendo estardalhaços. Antes que ele falasse algo, ela parou ao lado do mensageiro e virou-se para ele, acenando um 'adeus'.

– Eu volto depois, maninho. – disse ela. – Espere por mim!

Ela saiu seguindo o mensageiro enquanto Shaka voltava-se para a sua comida… e havia se esquecido que aquela comida toda era para a irmã e não para ele.

Mitsuki atravessara todo o Santuário até a Casa onde Athena ficava, o mensageiro guiou-a por um caminho que circulava as Casas de Ouro, evitando que passassem pelos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, ela mal podia esperar para conhecer a Deusa, ela deveria ser uma daquelas amazonas legais que lutavam como os Cavaleiros de Ouro, mais forte até… aquilo parecia tão legal. Mal passava pela sua cabeça como realmente poderia ser a deusa.

Depois de andarem o suficiente, finalmente alcançaram a Casa de Athena. Mitsuki já estava ficando cansada e reclamava da distância e do caminho acidentado que tivera de percorrer.

– Mas como vocês conseguem andar de um lado pra outro nesse inferno aqui! – ela falava para o mensageiro que parecia não estar nem cansado com a andada, e ele já tinha ido e voltado.

– Não é um inferno, Senhorita, um Santuário. – o mensageiro corrigiu sem virar-se para olhá-la.

– Ah, você entendeu o que eu disse. – ela falou respirando cansada. – Vocês já calcularam essa distância toda?

– Não precisamos disso, Senhorita. – o mensageiro disse.

– Aff… – ela continuou seguindo-o e por fim entraram na casa do santuário onde ficava Athena. – Graças aos Deuses!

Ao entrarem, o mensageiro guiou Mitsuki mais longe na casa e chegou até uma sala onde parou, diante da porta e deu espaço para que Mitsuki passasse.

– A Deusa Athena a aguarda. – ele disse simplesmente.

– É pra eu entrar? – ela perguntou meio deslocada.

– Sim. – o mensageiro respondeu.

– Tudo bem então. – Mitsuki concordou abrindo a porta.

O ambiente lá dentro era certamente reservado a um Deus, ou então a alguém com a conta bancária realmente farta. A sala era ampla, tinham poltronas… estatuetas e quadros de grandes pintores, ao centro havia uma mesa grande, com uma capacidade de umas seis pessoas pelo menos, e sentada à mesa estava uma garota. Ela devia ter uns 15 anos no máximo, com longos cabelos de um roxo exótico, lembrava os de Mu, os olhos eram azuis, e estava vestida com um vestido branco, e de luvas, bebendo chá numa xícara pequena de porcelana, como uma legítima inglesa.

Mitsuki aproximou-se mais, por que será que aquele mensageiro mandara-a entrar ali? Onde estava a Deusa Athena afinal? Ela não iria tomar café com a filha dela, iria?

– Ah, você deve ser Mitsuki, irmã de Shaka. – a garota falara, depositando a xícara sobre o pequeno pires também de porcelana. – Ele nunca comentou sobre ter uma irmã mais nova.

– Ahn… é, sou eu. Eu acho que ele não gosta muito de saber que eu sou melhor que ele, e garanto que 99,99 das pessoas que o conhecem nem sabem que ele é humano e tem uma família… – Mitsuki empolgou-se com a resposta, aproximando-se da mesa, mas não o bastante, depois mudou o foco da "conversa". – E você seria…?

– Fui eu quem a convidei para tomar café da manhã. – a garota respondeu, ao que Mitsuki parecia incrédula.

– V-você é a Deusa Athena! – perguntou sem perceber o tom de voz que usara diante dela, um tom certamente descrente. Como uma garota com aquela idade poderia ser uma Deusa no comando de quase 100 cavaleiros?

– Creio eu que sim… – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Mas pode me chamar de Saori.

– Ah tá. – Mitsuki ainda não estava acreditando naquele pequeno fato, _irrelevante_.

– Pode sentar-se para que possamos tomar café da manhã, se é que ainda não comeu. – Saori falara sorrindo mais uma vez.

– Tudo bem. – Mitsuki concordou seguindo para uma cadeira na vasta mesa, num lugar onde já tinha pratos postos para uma segunda pessoa.

– Sabe, é difícil ter alguma mulher com quem conversar aqui no Santuário. – disse Saori. – A maioria delas são amazonas e geralmente não ficam aqui especificamente.

– Então você também não é uma amazona? – perguntou Mitsuki erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Não. – ela confirmou. – Eu não luto… deixo esse trabalho para outros Deuses. E além do mais, não uso máscara. Os únicos que permanecem mais frequentemente no Santuário são os Cavaleiros de Ouro e seus aspirantes… às vezes é bem chato ficar rodeada apenas por homens.

– "_Você não quer trocar de lugar não?" _– foi o pensamento de Mitsuki naquele momento, por que diabos ela estava reclamando de estar rodeada de homens! É, tinha que reconhecer que poderia ser chato às vezes… não ter nenhuma mulher, alguém _inteligente_ para se conversar. – Mas você só fica aqui?

– Dificilmente saio para cuidar de assuntos da Fundação de meu avô. – ela respondeu voltando a servir-se. – Você pode se servir também… não está aqui só para conversar.

– Ah, sim. – ela concordou preparando-se para comer. Observou Athena comer por uns minutos, ela tinha toda a etiqueta que uma garota inglesa filha de riquinhos. Não poderia ser mal-educada ali, tinha que comer com toda aquela porcaria de etiqueta que deixara em casa quando fugira. – _"Nota mental para Mitsuki: Não vir tomar café da manhã com Athena de novo."_

Ela quase riu do próprio pensamento, estava ponderando como seria ignorar um chamado de Athena, será que algum de seus Cavaleiros de Ouro já havia feito isso, algo como rebelar-se? Isso seria legal… estava imaginando como ser uma amazona, ter toda aquela força e bater em muitos homens chatos, só não gostava de duas coisas, da máscara e de servir a uma garota uns cinco anos mais nova que ela.

Saori começara a conversar com ela, ou pelo menos falar com ela. As conversas eram tão pacatas que Mitsuki mais se preocupava em manter a boca cheia para não ter que responder as perguntas ou continuar a conversa. Ela parecia tão… tão… _educada_, _mimada_,tão _paty_… mas não podia negar que também era desse jeito, pelo menos em parte, mas sabia se divertir e descontrair as conversas, algo que Athena deveria aprender rapidamente. Claro que Mitsuki não tentou descontrair a conversa, ou fazer algum tipo de brincadeira, ela poderia não gostar, e mesmo não sendo uma amazona, e tendo uns 15 anos de idade – ainda não perguntara a idade exata dela –, tinha a força de um deus, o que não colaborava para seu lado.

– Ah… será que eu posso perguntar uma coisa? – Mitsuki perguntou quando ela parou de falar.

– Claro, o que seria? – perguntou Saori servindo-se de biscoitos.

– Qual a sua idade? – perguntou Mitsuki finalmente em busca de satisfazer a sua curiosidade.

– Treze. – ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Mitsuki que estivera tomando chá, engasgou-se, colocando a mão sobre a boca para não acabar fazendo um estrago na toalha de mesa e não passar vergonha na frente de Athena.

– Você está bem? – Athena perguntara ao ver o estado de Mitsuki, tentando se recompor.

– Ah… er… sim, estou bem! Não se preocupe. – disse Mitsuki conseguindo se recuperar, seu rosto estava vermelho. – Não foi nada, acho que o chá quis descer pelo lado errado. – sorriu do comentário, ao que Saori fez o mesmo.

Mitsuki agora estava quase morrendo depois do que a garota dissera. Como poderia ter só _treze anos!_ Isso era impossível, quer dizer que todos aqueles _marmanjos _serviam a uma garota de _treze anos!_ Shaka servia a uma criança! Teve vontade de rir desse pensamento, mas conteve-se e continuou a falar.

– Acho que já está na hora de ir, agradeço pelo convite. – dissera Mitsuki colocando o guardanapo de pano sobre a mesa. – Ah, queria pedir Shaka emprestado por essa semana, eu prometi infernizar a vida dele enquanto estiver aqui… – comentou sorrindo do que acabara de dizer.

– Claro que sim. – Athena concordou.

Antes que Mitsuki pudesse se levantar, ouviram uma batida na porta e em seguida o mensageiro entrou.

– Com licença Athena, o Cavaleiro de Áries, Mu, está aqui para vê-la. – ele disse de maneira pomposa.

– Sim, pode mandá-lo entrar. – disse Athena.

– Certo, com licença. – o mensageiro saiu, e em seguida, Mu entrou, vestindo a sua armadura de ouro, segurando o capacete desta sob o braço esquerdo.

Mitsuki olhou-o de cima a baixo, quando o encontrara da primeira vez ele não estava de armadura, estava com uma roupa normal, por assim dizer, a visão dele com armadura parecia bem melhor.

– Mitsuki? – ela espantou-se ao ouvir seu nome, parecia que Mu não tinha associado a idéia de ela estar acompanhando Athena. – Mas… o que…? – deixou a pergunta incompleta, percebendo que desviara completamente de seu objetivo que ela falar com Athena.

– Ah, oi Mu! – a outra respondeu de maneira animada. – Estou tomando café da manhã, Athena me convidou. – respondeu entendendo a pergunta incompleta dele.

– Ah, claro. – respondeu se recompondo e voltando-se para Athena. – Como eu iria dizer… eu vim para avisar-lhe que estarei retornando para Jamiel antes do fim da semana… vim avisar antes que viaje para o Japão.

– Sim, como quiser, tem razão, estarei viajando agora pela manhã. – disse Athena. – Acho que não voltarei antes da semana que vem, tenho que resolver muitos problemas da Fundação.

– Isso é tudo. Aldebaran já deverá voltar de viagem, irei quando ele retornar, afinal as duas primeiras casas não podem ficar desprotegidas. – disse ele. – Estou me retirando agora.

Ele virou-se para sair, quando ouviu a voz estridente que com certeza não pertencia a Athena.

– Espera aí. – pediu a irmã de Shaka. – Eu vou com você, já estava de saída.

– Hãn? – Mu questionou voltando-se para Mitsuki e em seguida para Athena.

– Bom, faça uma boa viagem, Saori. – disse Mitsuki levantando-se. – Eu vou embora agora. Até depois.

– Até mais. – Saori despediu-se enquanto Mitsuki seguia até Mu ainda parado na entrada.

Mitsuki passou direto por Mu e em seguida ele saiu fechando as portas atrás de si.

– Ahh! Eu estou com sono… não sei por que resolvi acordar tão cedo. Acho que vou implicar com o Shaka. – Mitsuki disse no caminho. – Você disse que iria voltar para Jamiel… é onde fica a sua casa?

– Sim. – confirmou Mu. – A maioria dos cavaleiros de ouro reside no santuário, para maior proteção, mas alguns vivem fora daqui e só retornam quando é realmente necessário.

– E você é um deles. – ela afirmou. – Eu ainda não acredito que estava falando com Athena!

– Por que não? – perguntou Mu.

– Quando eu entrei pensei que aquela garotinha era a filha dela e não ela. – respondeu Mitsuki. – Ela é sete anos mais nova que eu! Como pode uma coisa dessas?

– Acho que ela não é exatamente o que imaginou que fosse… – disse Mu sorrindo.

– É, acho que não mesmo. – confirmou Mitsuki. – Ainda não acredito que a pessoa que controla todo o Santuário e dá ordens pra essa penca de cavaleiros é uma garota de _treze anos!_

– Muita gente não acredita. – disse Mu. – Também não acreditam que é ela que cuida da Fundação.

– Que Fundação é essa que ela falou? – perguntou Mitsuki interessada.

– A Fundação Graad. Ela não comentou que o sobrenome dela é Kido? – perguntou Mu.

– Então a Deusa Athena também é Saori Kido! – perguntou tentando não acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – Também não era nada do que eu pensava… pensando melhor, eu nem imaginava que as duas eram a mesma pessoa!

– A maioria das pessoas não sabe… – disse Mu sorrindo do comentário.

– Ah… – Mitsuki suspirou observando o longo caminho que ainda tinham a percorrer, começando pelas escadas da Casa da Deusa. – Ainda tem muita coisa pra andar, como vocês andam tudo isso e nem cansam?

Antes que Mu tivesse chance de responder, Mitsuki não prestou atenção na escada que estava percorrendo e acabou tropeçando num dos degraus. Soltou um grito pensando que ia dar de cara com o chão, mas antes que chegasse a esse, sentiu dois braços fortes envolverem-na pela cintura, segurando-a.

– Você está bem? – perguntou a voz de Mu perto de seu ouvido.

– É claro… – ela respondeu sem pensar. – Er… sim, estou, obrigada.

– Tem que tomar mais cuidado quando estiver andando por aqui… os caminhos são bem mais difíceis de percorrer do que você imagina… então… preste mais atenção. – Mu dizia se enrolando com as palavras.

– Ah, certo, eu vou lembrar disso. – ela disse olhando-o nos olhos.

Estavam tão perto um do outro, ele ainda a segurava com os dois braços em torno de sua cintura. Ambos se encaravam de maneira constrangida e atraída ao mesmo tempo, quando o _"momento"_ foi interrompido por uma voz conhecida de Mu.

– Olha só! Parece que nosso Cavaleiro de Áries achou uma garota… – uma voz masculina se pronunciou. – Mas que coisa feia estarem fazendo isso justo diante da Casa de Athena! Tsc tsc… – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente de maneira a encenar indignação.

– Mi-Milo! – Mu questionou ao ver o amigo parado diante de si vestindo a sua armadura de Escorpião, logo percebeu a posição que ainda estava com Mitsuki e ergueu-a, soltando-a. – O-o que está fazendo aqui?

– Ahn eu? – perguntou fazendo-se de desentendido. – Nada. Só estava dando uma voltinha pelo Santuário… o que você acha? Athena vai viajar, você não acha que ela vai sem nenhum de seus Cavaleiros, não é?

– Ah, claro, tinha esquecido esse detalhe. – disse Mu.

– Mas parece que você estava fazendo algo bem mais interessante… – disse Milo com um sorriso malicioso. – E então, não vai me apresentar a sua nova namorada?

Mitsuki ruborizou com o comentário do outro, ainda não tivera uma chance sequer de falar e ainda estava estarrecida com a situação constrangedora na qual fora _flagrada_.

– Ela não é minha namorada, Milo. – Mu ressaltou com a mesma paciência de sempre.

– Ah… então por que não me apresenta a sua _amiga?_ – Milo pediu no mesmo tom malicioso e ao mesmo tempo brincalhão.

Mu suspirou pesadamente diante da brincadeira idiota do amigo, mas levou adiante e apresentou a garota que estava ao seu lado à Milo.

– Essa é Mitsuki… – começou, depois se virou para a mulher. – Mitsuki, esse é o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, Milo.

– Muito prazer… – disse Milo aproximando-se dela, tomando sua mão de maneira educada e encenando cavalheirismo, beijou as costas dessa, Mu deu mais um pesado suspiro diante da ação nada habitual do amigo, como ele conseguia ser tão superficial…? Mitsuki apenas ficou mais constrangida ainda com toda a educação do homem de cabelos azuis, uma educação da qual estava tentando fugir desde que saíra de casa, mas sabia apenas pelo tom de voz dele que não era nenhum cavalheiro nato… mas um conquistador talvez.

– O prazer é meu. – ela disse sorrindo. – Eu ainda não tinha visto você… só conheci os cavaleiros até a casa do meu irmão.

– Irmão? – Milo rapidamente afastou-se da garota, de maneira intrigada. – Então você é irmã do Mu? Mu, você estava naquela posição com a sua própria irmã! Quanta indecência! – ele balançou a negativamente mais uma vez, fechando os olhos em sinal de desaprovação.

– Não é nada disso Milo! – Mu falou contando até dez mentalmente diante da atitude infantil do outro, não conseguia imaginar por que estava se irritando tão facilmente de repente, não era desse jeito… mas simplesmente não tinha gostado da atitude dele para com a presença de uma mulher ali. Ou será que era a presença _daquela_ mulher?

– Como assim não é nada disso…? Isso está ficando confuso. – Milo disse coçando a cabeça.

– Não, é só que você ainda não entendeu o espírito da coisa. – começou Mitsuki sorrindo da confusão que se formada do nada.

– E qual seria o espírito da coisa? – perguntou Milo de maneira divertida.

– O Mu não é o meu irmão. – ela disse sorrindo. – Meu irmão é o Shaka.

Milo ficou calado por uns segundos, associando a informação que acabara de receber.

– Q-quem? – perguntou de maneira incrédula. Como Shaka poderia ter uma irmã tão bonita quanto aquela? Pensando melhor desde quando o Shaka tinha algum parente!

Mu riu-se internamente da situação de Milo.

– O Shaka, Cavaleiro de Virgem. – Mitsuki respondeu dessa vez mais detalhadamente. – Claro que você deve conhecê-lo.

– Tenha certeza que conhece. – Mu afirmou por Milo.

– Você não pode ser irmã do Shaka… – disse Milo. – Desde quando ele tem uma irmã!

– Oras… desde sempre. – disse Mitsuki de maneira confusa. – Na verdade só meia-irmã, mas não faz muita diferença.

– Ela é mesmo irmã do Shaka? – perguntou Milo virando-se para Mu.

– Você está insinuando que eu estou mentindo? – questionou Mitsuki de maneira a demonstrar uma irritação que ela não sentia no momento, na verdade estava rindo-se internamente da situação de Milo.

– N-não! De maneira nenhuma! Por que eu acharia que você está mentindo? – Milo ressaltou rápido demais para prestar atenção no que estava dizendo. – Só acho que uma garota como você não poderia ser irmã daquele cara… ele nem parece gente!

– Agora você está insultando o meu irmão! – ela encenou indignação.

– Não! – Milo corrigiu de maneira espalhafatosa. – Por que você sempre entende as coisas às avessas!

– Ué… eu não entendo nada às avessas… mas não tenho culpa se você não presta atenção no que fala. – Mitsuki disse de maneira complacente.

– Ahh… – Milo suspirou. – Desisto.

– Não é tão difícil assim, só sou irmã do Shaka. – Mitsuki repetiu. – Isso é tudo.

– Tá, tá, acho que já deu pra entender. – Milo disse passando a mão pelo cabelo.

– Milo, o que ainda faz aí? Athena já está esperando. – uma nova voz pronunciou-se agora vindo de trás deles, da direção da casa de Athena.

Os três se viraram para ver quem havia chamado e notaram um terceiro Cavaleiro de Ouro, com longos cabelos azuis escuros que passavam da cintura, os olhos tinham um tom de verde-azulado que muito chamava a atenção, Mitsuki fitou-o por um momento lembrando-se que o vira numa das casas antes de chegar à de seu irmão.

– Ah, você é o Kanon, não é? – perguntou ela sorridente.

O outro fitou-a de maneira pesarosa… como sempre tinha que ser confundido com aquele ser…

– Er… esse não é o Kanon. – Mu corrigiu-a.

– Ah não? – ela perguntou estranhando a correção de Mu, mas era a mesma pessoa, pelo menos estava até com a mesma armadura. – Então… quem é ele?

– Eu sou Saga, Kanon é meu desprezível irmão gêmeo. – Saga falou de olhos fechados de maneira calma.

– Ah… e vocês dois são Cavaleiros de Gêmeos? – Mitsuki ressaltou interessada. – Que legal, dois gêmeos do signo de gêmeos… – ela sorriu com o que acabara de dizer.

– E você quem seria? – Saga perguntou interessado. – Não anda trazendo nenhuma de suas amiguinhas para o santuário não é, Milo.

– Eu não… – Milo balançou as mãos rapidamente para reforçar o que tinha acabado de dizer.

– Olha o respeito hein. – Mitsuki falou de maneira realmente indignada. – Não é só por que é um Cavaleiro de Ouro que pode falar assim dos outros! Folgado.

Mu e Milo olharam rapidamente para Mitsuki, ela só poderia estar ficando louca de chamar Saga de Gêmeos de _folgado!_ Antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa para _salvar a pele _dela, Saga tomou a dianteira, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

– Do que você me chamou? – ele perguntou e continuava na sua habitual calmaria.

– Ela não disse nada, Saga… – Mu tentou falar, mas Mitsuki o atropelou.

– F-o-l-g-a-d-o… folgado. – Mitsuki soletrou para ele. – Será que captou? Vê se começa a ser mais educado com as mulheres.

– Quem é essa mulher afinal? Por que está aqui na casa de Athena? – perguntou Saga com um ligeiro tom de irritação na voz. – Melhor, como chegou até dentro dos limites do Santuário! Eu sabia que não devia ter deixado Kanon cuidando da terceira casa… ele só me causa problemas.

– Para a sua informação, Athena me convidou para vir até a casa dela. – Mitsuki respondeu.

– Como assim Athena a convidou? – Saga perguntou de maneira incrédula.

– Oras… mandou um mensageiro até a casa do meu irmão e me chamou pra tomar café da manhã na companhia dela. – Mitsuki respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo de se acontecer dentro dos limites do Santuário e justo nas casas dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

– Irmão? – questionou Saga. – Então você é irmã do Mu?

– Do Shaka. – Milo e Mu falaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Irmã do Shaka? – Saga questionou também sem acreditar. – Desde quando o Shaka tem uma irmã?

– Ai ai… já chega dessa confusão, por que vocês nunca acreditam quando eu digo que sou irmã do Shaka? O que tem demais nisso? – perguntou Mitsuki irritada com aquela confusão sem sentido.

Os Cavaleiros diante de si piscaram diante da fala dela.

– Eu nem sabia que o Shaka ainda tinha uma família. – Saga comentou, depois mudou rapidamente de assunto. – Mas não importa, eu não vim aqui para descobrir quem é o quê… já que é irmã de Shaka e já está informado à Athena, não tem mais problema… eu vim para chamar Milo. Temos que preparar tudo para a viagem de Athena, não esqueça que você também vai escoltá-la… vamos, apresse-se, não vamos perder muito tempo, sairemos em breve.

– Ah tá, eu já tava indo. – disse Milo.

– Eu até imagino por que tenha parado. – comentou Saga já dando as costas para voltar a subir a escadaria.

– Como assim! – perguntou Milo indignado.

– Vamos logo e pare de desperdiçar o _meu_ tempo. – chamou Saga. – E quanto a você, irmã do Shaka… – percebeu que não sabia o nome dela e com a pressa que estava não interessava mais. – Procure evitar ficar perambulando pelo santuário… não está em casa.

– Claro. – ela respondeu contrariada.

Milo subiu as escadas seguindo saga, quando este deu as costas, Mitsuki fez questão de mostrar a língua pra ele numa atitude particularmente infantil, Mu puxou-a de vez para que ela desse as costas e parasse com aquele ato insano. Saga ainda virou ligeiramente o rosto para fitar com o canto do olho a mulher de olhos azuis que insolentemente lhe mostrara a língua… riu-se internamente de uma atitude tão infantil.

– Que foi! – Mitsuki perguntou depois de ter sido puxada por Mu de uma só vez.

– Não faça isso… os Cavaleiros de Ouro têm olhos nas costas. – Mu disse fitando o caminho à sua frente, que voltaram a trilhar. – Não brinque com Saga, acredite, não é uma boa idéia.

– Mas ele foi muito mal-educado. – Mitsuki ressaltou. – Bom, mudando de assunto, nós vamos passar pelas casas até a Casa de Virgem? Ou a gente vai fazer o mesmo caminho que eu fiz quando vim com o mensageiro?

– Vamos pelo caminho mais rápido e prático, o mesmo que você fez com o mensageiro, sem ter que passar pelas outras casas e ficar parando pra explicar que o Shaka tem uma irmã. – Mu disse sorrindo daquele detalhe, ninguém acreditava de primeira que ele poderia ter uma irmã, logo lembrou de um detalhe que não sabia. – Mas você disse antes que era só meia-irmã dele?

– É. – ela confirmou. – Você não notou que meu nome é japonês?

– É, já tinha percebido esse detalhe. – Mu disse ao notar melhor o nome da garota. – Mas não sabia exatamente o porquê.

– É que a mãe do Shaka morreu quando ele era novo, na época que ele começou a treinar para Cavaleiro de Athena, o pai dele viajou para o Japão, lá ele conheceu a minha mãe. – disse Mitsuki. – Então somos irmãos apenas por parte de pai. No início o Shaka ainda ia muito pra casa, mas faz tempo que ele não nos visita. Mas, enfim, é por isso que meu nome é japonês, por conta da minha mãe.

– Realmente nós sabemos muito pouco sobre ele. – comentou Mu.

– Ele não é de falar muito… – Mitsuki sorriu do próprio comentário. – Vamos andar mais rápido, eu tenho que infernizar a vida dele pelo menos nessa semana. Quero que ele fique o menor tempo possível no santuário. Isso vai ser divertido.

– Se você diz… – comentou Mu sorrindo do principal propósito dela ao vir até o Santuário. Infernizar a vida de Shaka, isso no mínimo teria de partir de algum parente, caso fosse outra pessoa, certamente não sobreviveria pra contar história.

– Mas e você? – Mitsuki perguntou de repente.

– Eu, o quê? – perguntou Mu intrigado.

– Sua família… – ela continuou. – Está em Jamiel?

– Não. – Mu respondeu com a mesma calma de sempre, e um sorriso natural. – Eu não tenho nenhum parente vivo. Era filho único e meus pais morreram cedo, não tenho mais ninguém além dos meus amigos do Santuário.

– Não tem irmãos? Namorada? Esposa? _Namorado?_ – ela falou de maneira divertida.

– Não… não tenho nada disso. – ele respondeu rindo da parte do _"namorado"_. – Na maior parte do tempo, estava treinando para ser Cavaleiro, proteger um Deus requer um pouco mais de atenção que o normal.

– Como assim requer um pouco mais de atenção? – Mitsuki perguntou. – Então você fica o tempo todo só protegendo Athena e a Casa de Áries, ou então treinando?

– Geralmente sim. – Mu respondeu como se aquilo parecesse normal para ela.

– Você é louco! – ela disse. – E pra se divertir!

– Eu não costumo fazer muito isso. – ele disse como se aquilo também fosse normal.

– Está confirmado, você é definitivamente louco. – Mitsuki ressaltou.

– Não sou louco… só não saio muito… não sei… – Mu não sabia muito bem o que responder.

– Tive uma idéia. – ela disse. Mu ficou com medo de escutar o que ela teria pensado agora, mas ela continuou antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa. – Eu acho que vou ter que reservar um pouco de tempo a menos para o meu querido irmãozinho. – ela disse de maneira pensativa.

– Como assim? – perguntou Mu estranhando o que ela dissera.

– Você vai comigo hoje para a cidade, vai me mostrar os lugares. – ela disse praticamente impondo aquela condição para ele. – Eu acho que o Shaka não vai se importar muito, ele não gosta mesmo de ficar saindo, então, ele pode ter uma tarde livre pra poder meditar como ele sempre faz.

– Ahn…? – ela não dera a mínima chance de ele dizer se ia ou não concordar com aquilo.

– Você não tem nada pra fazer hoje não é? – ela começou.

– Não… – ele não completou a frase, pois ela o atropelara mais uma vez.

– Então está ótimo, você disse que só volta pra Jamiel depois que um tal de Aldebaran voltar, então até lá a gente pode se divertir um pouco, eu vou ensinar a você como se diverte… vai ser legal. – ela dizia desenfreada. – Então está tudo combinado. Hoje de tarde a gente sai… eu não vou agüentar ficar muito tempo dentro dessas casas, mas pelo menos já vou ter tempo pra desperdiçar do meu maninho. Tudo bem!

– Ah, er… – antes que ele pudesse dizer um _sim_ ou um _não_, ela continuou a falar.

– Finalmente chegamos! – ela disse ao avistar a conhecida Casa de Virgem. – Até que não pareceu tão longe quanto na ida. Depois eu vou bater na Casa de Áries, então, Até mais!

Ela correu para entrar na Casa de Virgem, acenando um adeus para Mu. Ele ainda estava estarrecido, ele não concordara com tudo aquilo! Ela era muito ativa e espalhafatosa, e engraçada, tinha que admitir, pra enfrentar Saga daquele jeito e ter toda aquela espontaneidade diante de pessoas que desconhecia. Gostava do gênio dela, mas ela também era um bocado impulsiva. Apenas acenou de volta quando ela virou-se para entrar na Casa. Observou até que ela desaparecesse, e em seguida virou-se para sair na direção da sua Casa de Áries.

É, talvez pudesse ser divertido… como ela dizia. Já fazia tempo que não se divertia… seria diferente. Pelo menos com uma garota como aquela. Sorriu com o pensamento e continuou seguindo para a primeira Casa do Santuário.

**Final do Capítulo Dois**

**Domo Minna-san!**

**I come back! Pois é, hj tinha q sair a atualização pq esse fic é presente para a minha miga Mitsuki Nakao, como vcs já devem saber, enton, hj é o dia do níver dela, dia 8 de abril! Parabéns Mitsuki Nakao e felix aninhos pra vc! Espero que tenha gostado do novo cap! **

**Well... sobre o cap, eu espero q os outros leitores tbm tenham gostado e aprovado. Eu não sou especialista em CDZ enton é meio estranho estar escrevendo um romance com esse anime Shounen… mas keria explicar pelo menos uma coisinha, sobre as descrições dos personagens, como por exemplo a do Saga, de olhos verdes e Athena de olhos azuis… eu tirei essas descrições da Saga de Hades… é q eu naum me lembro bem da saga normal, enton ficam essas mesmas, espero que tenham entendido…**

**Entaum, kissus pra tds vcs q leram e se acham q eu mereço um review, adorarei recebê-lo e respondê-lo o mais rápido possível.**

**Well, isso é td... kissus da Mitz-chan e ja ne!**


	3. Dia Agitado

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens são propriedade de Akira-sensei… faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Listen To Your Heart**

**Capítulo Três: Dia Agitado…**

**Para: Mitsuki Nakao**

Mitsuki chegou na casa de virgem já praticamente pulando de alegria… agora além do irmão, tinha mais um cavaleiro de ouro que poderia infernizar, incrível como adorava infernizar a vida dos outros, principalmente daqueles de quem ela gostava, por isso adorava ficar com Shaka. Se bem que não parecia tão mal assim ficar com Mu, ele era bem legal… ou talvez mais que isso. Ele só era tão sozinho e parado quanto o seu meio-irmãozinho. Essa coisa de ser cavaleiro de uma criança não era muito boa mesmo. Ainda estava tentando associar de onde aquela garota tirava tanto poder pra fazer todos aqueles cavaleiros a obedecerem.

De qualquer jeito, não interessava mais. Quando entrou na casa pertencente ao irmão mais velho, seguiu pelos longos corredores, adornados de colunas bem detalhadas, até achá-lo no mesmo lugar que o achara quando chegou ao Santuário. Pra variar um pouquinho ele estava meditando. Como espírito natural pra irritar o irmão, chegou silenciosamente por trás dele, pretendendo gritar-lhe bem perto do ouvido, mas antes de abrir a boca para falar, escutou a voz que lhe era tão familiar.

– Não grite, Mitsuki. – Shaka falara ainda em sua habitual posição de lótus, e com os olhos fechados.

– Ahh assim não tem a mínima graça! – a garota reclamou sentando-se do lado dele. – Você sempre sabe quando eu estou chegando… como eu posso te dar um susto desse jeito!

– Não pode. – Shaka dissera com ar de superioridade, finalmente relaxando e abrindo os olhos para encarar a irmã recém-chegada. – Como foi o café da manhã com Athena?

– Pelos deuses! Eu não acredito que todos os cavaleiros do Santuário, e fora dele também, servem a uma garota de TREZE ANOS! – Mitsuki comentava. – Isso é um absurdo!

– Não é nada absurdo… – Shaka falara e parecia incomodado com a atitude da irmã. – Nós fomos escolhidos para proteger Athena em todas as eras, quer ela seja uma criança recém-nascida, uma adolescente ou adulta… ela tem o mesmo poder e espírito da Deusa.

– Mesmo assim… – falou Mitsuki. – Ahh, eu conheci mais dois cavaleiros quando estava voltando de lá.

– Mesmo? – perguntou Shaka que parecia agora totalmente desinteressado. – Teria que acabar conhecendo uma hora ou outra.

– Você que é um péssimo irmão e não me apresenta aos seus amigos. – dissera Mitsuki.

– Eles têm suas obrigações no Santuário, Mitsuki… – Shaka lembrara-a.

– Não importa. – dissera Mitsuki. – Eu conheci o Milo hoje! O cavaleiro de escorpião… ele é bonito, parece que os cavaleiros do Santuário foram abençoados por Athena com beleza além de força… – ela rira do próprio comentário.

– Mitsuki! – Shaka a repreendera. – Por que tinha que ter conhecido logo o Milo!

– Ah, não se importe irmãozinho, você ainda é o mais bonitinho de todos… – Mitsuki ria-se mais ainda da sua situação e do irmão coruja que tinha. – Talvez… o Mu também é bonito. Ahh, e eu conheci o Saga, eu não sabia que o cavaleiro de gêmeos eram na verdade dois gêmeos do signo de gêmeos… isso chega a ser irônico…

– O Saga? – duvidou Shaka, quando se lembrou que o cavaleiro de gêmeos estava cotado para escoltar Athena até o Japão, por isso Mitsuki deveria tê-lo visto.

– Ele ficou irritado quando eu o confundi com o irmão… e quem diabos não confundiria! Cara chato. – Mitsuki dissera, lembrando-se do episódio com raiva.

– Não implique com os cavaleiros de ouro, você é hóspede aqui, e logo vai embora então não me arrume confusão. – Shaka dissera.

– Mesmo assim, ele não tinha o direito de ser grosso daquele jeito comigo! Oras! Por acaso Athena não ensina os seus cavaleiros a terem respeito não! – Mitsuki continuava a implicar.

– Mitsuki, já chega. – Shaka falara em seu tom mais calmo possível, embora devesse estar morrendo de raiva por ter sido interrompido mais uma vez por sua irmã. Ela realmente não parava um segundo quieta.

– Tá, tá… parei. – Mitsuki dissera vendo que as coisas já não estavam boas para o seu lado. – Eu vou tomar um banho, e acho que vou descansar um pouco antes do almoço.

– Certo. – Shaka concordara. Se ela estivesse tomando banho ou dormindo não conseguiria interrompê-lo e ele poderia treinar mais agora, sem precisar necessariamente ficar meditando.

– Ah! Maninho, você vai poder ficar o resto da tarde aí, de cara pra cima… não vou tomar o seu precioso tempo de meditação hoje. – Mitsuki falara com um sorriso travesso.

– Como assim? – Shaka perguntara um tanto quanto desconfiado, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado por ter um tempo a mais sozinho.

– Eu vou passear com o Mu, ele me convidou pra conhecer a cidade, diferente de você que só fica aí, nem dá valor para a sua irmãzinha. – dissera Mitsuki fazendo-se de vítima.

– O Mu a convidou? – perguntou Shaka mostrando sua total incredulidade. – Tenho quase certeza de que você o obrigou de alguma maneira.

– Não interessa… – Mitsuki dissera tornando o fato irrelevante. – A ordem dos fatores não altera o produto. De qualquer jeito eu vou tirá-lo desse inferno aqui.

– Mitsuki, isso não é um inferno, isso… – antes que Shaka pudesse terminar de corrigir a irmã, ela mesma o fez.

– É um Santuário… eu sei, eu sei maninho. – ela falou de maneira entediada. – Será que vocês nem conhecem "força de expressão"? Esse lugar deve afetar a mente de vocês, eu não sei não hein… – a garota já estava indo para o banheiro, e comentava os detalhes consigo mesma, sem ter que esperar a resposta de Shaka.

Shaka sorrira de lado ao ver a reação da irmã. Sempre extrovertida e até por demais. O que a colocava em algumas situações de "justa saia" às vezes. Queria poder imaginar o que ela implicara com Saga, e como teria ficado a cara dele. Não era considerado o cavaleiro mais _divertido_ do Santuário e tão pouco aberto a brincadeiras. Também estava tentando adivinhar como ela convencera Mu a sair do Santuário, que não fosse em direção de Jamiel.

Mitsuki fez o dito e tomou seu banho, seguindo logo depois para o quarto para dormir no tempo livre. O sono estava uma beleza, e seus sonhos também… mas foram interrompidos pela voz de Shaka que a chamava para o almoço.

– Mitsuki, é hora do almoço. – ele ressaltara.

– Ahn! Tá, _mamãe…_ – ela respondera ainda dormindo parcialmente.

– _Mamãe? _– ele ironizou. – Não sabia que estava com tanta vontade assim de voltar para casa, Mitsuki, posso providenciar.

– NÃO! – ela levantara de vez quando Shaka mencionara a sua casa. – Eu já acordei, não quero voltar pra casa, foi só força do hábito.

– O almoço está pronto, Mitsuki. – Shaka avisara.

– Ahh, você fez o almoço? – ela perguntara de maneira espantada.

– Não… os servos fizeram. – Shaka dissera já saindo do aposento.

– Não os chame de servos. – Mitsuki repreendera. – Até parece que voltei pra casa!

Mas Shaka já saíra do lugar para escutar qualquer reclamação dela. Mitsuki levantou-se e antes de sair do quarto trocou de roupa. Já se vestindo para sair depois do almoço. Vestiu uma calça jeans simples e uma blusa branca com um casaco leve, de capuz, por cima. Calçou também um par de sandálias baixas, um visual totalmente diferente do que costumava usar quando estava em casa, sempre muito social e "bem apresentada".

Quando chegou à sala, Shaka já estava sentado à mesa, apenas apreciando a vista da comida, ou melhor, esperando a chegada da irmã. Ela sentou-se de frente para o irmão e ambos serviram-se, sem conversar muito. Mitsuki sempre falando demais e Shaka no máximo concordando com um sim ou algo parecido.

Quando o almoço terminou, ela levantou-se da mesa alegre, pelo menos mais que o normal.

– Bom, eu estou indo maninho! Vejo você mais tarde. – ela dissera, soprando-lhe um beijo de maneira engraçada.

Rodeou a mesa e estava dirigindo-se à uma das saídas, que dava num longo corredor de grandes colunas de mármore.

– Mitsuki… – ouviu a voz do irmão e parou, virando-se para ver o que ele queria.

– O que foi dessa vez? – perguntou em seu tom mais que normal. Do lado que ela tinha ido, ele estava de costas para ela, ainda sentado na cadeira.

– É para o outro lado. – ele falou simplesmente indicando a direção correta com a mão esquerda.

– Ahn… poft! – ela falara batendo uma mão na testa. – Essas casas são muito complicadas.

E seguiu pelo lado correto, visando sair da Casa de Virgem pela frente, para ir até a primeira casa do Santuário. Pelo menos aquele caminho ela já conhecia e tinha uma boa memória. Saiu pulando os degraus da escada, como uma criança, e também com certa habilidade, herdada das diversas quedas que levara quando criança ao tentar aventurar-se nas mais diferentes árvores. Descendo as escadas, lembrou-se eventualmente de um episódio em particular, com três amigas suas. Elas estavam descendo apressadas as escadas do prédio do Museu de Arte Moderna, para não chegarem atrasadas à aula na faculdade, mas aconteceu um pequeno problema e a garota que ia por último acabou tropeçando no cadarço desamarrado e caindo por cima das outras três que estavam mais adiantadas. A grande sorte foi que estavam perto do final das escadas, ou teriam saído com muito mais que alguns hematomas e dores na bunda. Mitsuki riu lembrando-se daquela cena cômica e percebeu que de certa forma ainda sentia saudades de casa e dos amigos, mesmo que fosse difícil admitir que sentia falta das manias dos pais, eles ainda eram a sua família. Por um segundo aquele fato pareceu abatê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo lembrou-se de que voltaria logo, infelizmente, e que logo reveria suas companhias. No momento pensava apenas em aproveitar as "férias" e divertir-se o máximo com o seu irmãozinho que a tanto não via. E agora, com os amigos dele também. Se Shaka não fora contra o fato de ela sair com Mu, significava que má pessoa ele definitivamente não era. Pensando melhor, se Athena o considerava um Cavaleiro e ainda por cima de Ouro, por que ela não confiaria? E venhamos e convenhamos, era uma bela distração para os olhos.

Sem que percebesse, com seus vários pensamentos, e também com sua pressa para descer as escadas, acabou chegando na Casa de Áries mais rápido do que previra. Já adentrara pelos corredores tão adornados quanto os da Casa de Virgem e de todas as outras. Eram sempre fracamente iluminados, mas o suficiente para circular entre eles.

Adentrou a casa mais ainda, em busca de algum sinal de vida, estaria pensando se não estava sendo mal-educada entrando na casa dos outros desse jeito, mas olhando por outro lado, não tinha nenhuma campainha que ela pudesse ter apertado e também nenhuma porta para bater que não fossem as fortes colunas de mármore. Além do que, seu irmão já lhe explicara, muito tempo atrás, que os cavaleiros poderiam sentir o "cosmo" de outras pessoas… deveria ser desse jeito que os cavaleiros descobriam quando tinha alguém hostil se aproximando do Santuário, ou mesmo entrando em suas casas. Mas ela se achava tão fraca comparada a qualquer outro que por vezes ficara se perguntando se tinha aquele tal de "cosmo", a sua única certeza de que realmente tinha era o simples fato de nunca conseguir assustar Shaka.

Quando achava que já tinha passado da metade da Casa, e a vontade de gritar pelo nome de Mu lhe invadia os pulmões, finalmente chegara a algum lugar familiar. Estava num enorme salão, onde tinham agora móveis pertencentes a uma casa, ao mesmo estilo da Casa de Virgem, mas claro, com o gosto do Cavaleiro de Áries. Olhou por todos os lados e mesmo assim não o encontrou.

– Onde diabos você se meteu, Mu? – perguntara a si mesma tentando encontrá-lo em algum canto daquele enorme lugar.

Andou mais um pouco e finalmente avistara alguma coisa. Conheceria aqueles cabelos roxos, amarrados por uma pequena liga, em qualquer lugar. Ele estava sentado no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, ao seu lado jaziam delicadas ferramentas douradas, e ele parecia mexer em algo que Mitsuki estava impedida de ver por conta do corpo de Mu estar na frente. Estava com suas roupas habituais, combinavam bem com ele, além daquela magnífica armadura, é claro.

Ela permaneceu a observá-lo, curiosa, instintivamente escondida por uma das colunas, com se fosse uma criança que estivesse fazendo algo de errado, mas gostou da sensação de observá-lo sem que ele parecesse notá-la.

Antes que pudesse ao menos se apresentar, sentiu seus pés afastarem-se lentamente do chão. A princípio não acreditou no que pudesse estar acontecendo, mas ao olhar pra baixo, confirmou, com inabalada convicção, que estava flutuando… estava estupefata com aquilo, mas para completar, de repente ela subiu mais, com mais rapidez, virando de cabeça pra baixo num simples segundo. A rapidez com que ela virara e o medo de estatelar-se no chão de cabeça, a fizeram gritar de pavor.

– Mestre! Mestre! Temos uma intrusa aqui! – a voz de uma criança, um garoto, mais precisamente, se pronunciara seguido do grito proferido por Mitsuki.

Mu já tinha se alertado para o grito de uma voz conhecida, que ele sabia muito bem de quem era, por ter sentido sua presença, mas no meio de seu trabalho, restaurando uma armadura, não poderia ter interrompido a si mesmo e agradeceu quando percebeu que Mitsuki não o fizera, mas seu alarmado aprendiz pareceu não chegar à mesma conclusão.

– Você quer me colocar de volta no chão, seu moleque! – Mitsuki gritava com certo temor. Depois do grito, percebera que tinha um garoto na sua frente, com uma mão esticada para ela, como se controlasse a sua "subida", mesmo não acreditando que algo como aquilo parecesse ser possível.

– Eu não sou um moleque! – o garoto revidou com raiva. – Eu sou o aprendiz do Mestre Mu de Áries… meu nome é Kiki. E acabei de pegá-la no flagra sua intrusa!

– Intrusa o quê, seu projeto de gente! Tire-me daqui agora mesmo, tampinha! – Mitsuki implicava mais e mais à medida que seu nervosismo aumentava.

– O que você queria fazer ao Mestre Mu? Quem a mandou aqui! – Kiki estava certo de que ela era alguma inimiga e que deveria se revelar.

– Olha que quando eu descer daqui eu vou te dar umas palmadas hein, pivete! – reclamava mais uma nervosa e estressada Mitsuki. – TIRE-ME DAQUI AGORA!

Mesmo com a desconcentração, Mu conseguira terminar de consertar aquela armadura e finalmente levantara-se para ajeitar a situação, antes que Kiki resolvesse arremessar a garota para longe do Santuário, convicto de que ela era alguma intrusa.

– Eu vou pedir pra o meu irmão dar um jeito em você, PIRRALHO! – Mitsuki implicava mais ainda com o garoto e seu nervosismo estava sendo substituído por raiva por ele ainda não tê-la colocado no chão, sã e salva.

– Hmpf… o seu irmão nunca vai conseguir comigo… um futuro cavaleiro de Athena. – Kiki se gabava, quando uma nova voz surgiu, alertando-o sobre um pequeno detalhe.

– O irmão dela é o Shaka, Kiki. – Mu falara, achando certa graça da situação.

– Q-quem? – Kiki perguntara com certo espanto… certamente que Shaka conseguiria fazer alguma coisa para puni-lo.

– Já chega Kiki, pode colocá-la no chão. – Mu o alertara.

– Sim, mestre. – dissera Kiki colocando a garota no chão.

– Até que enfim! – Mitsuki falara aliviada.

– Mestre, eu pensei que ela fosse uma intrusa… – antes que o garoto terminasse de falar, Mu o interrompeu.

– Eu sei Kiki, fez um bom trabalho… mas não se preocupe, ela não é nenhuma intrusa. – Mu falava em seu habitual tom calmo. – Você pode ir agora, continue com o seu treinamento.

– Ahn… – ele olhou de Mitsuki para Mu e voltou a olhar Mitsuki, então algo de repente pareceu fazer sentido na sua cabeça, ele sorriu largamente com a situação e concordou com o que o seu mestre mandara. – Certo, mestre.

E desapareceu num piscar de olhos. Mitsuki esfregou bem os olhos para ter certeza de que não estava sofrendo nenhum tipo de ilusão.

– On-onde ele foi parar! – ela perguntara de maneira surpresa.

– Ele está bem longe agora… – disse Mu. – Teletransporte.

– E-ele pode fazer isso…! – perguntou ela espantada.

– Pode. – Mu respondera como se fosse normal.

– E você também! – perguntou agora de maneira empolgada.

– Sim… cada Cavaleiro de Athena tem seus poderes e particularidades… telecinesia é uma dádiva de poucos. – dissera Mu. – Kiki é meu aprendiz.

– Ahh… – Mitsuki fez-se de entendida. – Sinto muito por essa confusão. Só que quando cheguei, vi que você estava ocupado fazendo alguma coisa e não quis atrapalhar.

– Eu percebi quando chegou. E eu que tenho que agradecê-la por não ter-me interrompido. – dizia Mu. – Restaurar armaduras é um trabalho de certa forma preciso e minucioso, concentração e silêncio são muito bem-vindos. Mesmo que Kiki tenha feito um belo estrago, eu consegui terminar.

– Você restaura armaduras? – perguntou Mitsuki interessada.

– Sim. – Mu respondera. – De qualquer dos Cavaleiros de Athena… veja. – ele indicou a armadura que estava concertando minutos atrás, e Mitsuki virou-se para apreciá-la. – Essa é a armadura de Sagitário. Estava com algumas mínimas rachaduras da última batalha… já faz certo tempo que estou querendo concertá-la. Mas muitos outros cavaleiros me procuram constantemente e nunca tive tempo de restaurá-la completamente.

– Por que queria tanto concertá-la? – perguntara uma curiosa Mitsuki.

– O Cavaleiro dono desta armadura está morto. É considerado um herói no Santuário… e visto que não havia um sucessor, ninguém pôde trazê-la para ser reparada, diferente dos outros que trazem suas armaduras pessoalmente. Além do que o dono dela era um amigo. – contara Mu, observando o brilho da armadura.

– E quanto tempo faz que ele morreu? – perguntou Mitsuki querendo saber mais da história.

– Treze anos. – respondera Mu.

– Você esperou tudo isso pra concertá-la! – agora estava realmente espantada.

Mu sorriu de lado com o que ela acabara de comentar.

– Não… às vezes, de uma forma que nós, cavaleiros de ouro, não conseguimos explicar… ela escolhe um cavaleiro a quem proteger, um cavaleiro que luta pela proteção de Athena… não faz tanto tempo assim desde a última batalha do Santuário. – Mu explicara mais uma vez.

– Bom, de qualquer jeito, está na hora de irmos, não é mesmo! – Dissera Mitsuki animada. – Eu disse que viria depois do almoço!

– Já está tão tarde assim? – Mu perguntara parecendo um tanto desnorteado.

– É sim… e não adianta tentar fugir, você vai sim, tinha me prometido! – Mitsuki implicou com ele.

– Eu tinha? – perguntara Mu certo de que não prometera simplesmente nada.

– É, tinha sim, vamos, não vamos mais perder tempo. – dissera Mitsuki puxando-o em meio à enorme sala.

– Mas… as minhas ferramentas… – Mu dissera, visto que havia deixado suas ferramentas espalhadas no chão ao lado da armadura, enquanto Mitsuki puxava-o com toda a sua força.

– Você cuida delas depois. – dissera a garota continuando a puxá-lo. – Não vamos perder mais tempo, não é mesmo! Ande mais rápido! Por onde sai dessa casa afinal!

Mu suspirou pesadamente ao perceber que não conseguiria convencê-la do contrário, e seguiu, indicando a saída da casa.

Mitsuki pulava os degraus da escada, nem parecia a mesma garota que reclamava de ter que subir tudo aquilo, quando chegara ao Santuário, parecia uma criança se divertindo e esperando ansiosamente para levar uma queda, ralar o joelho e depois rir do estrago que havia feito. Diferente dela, Mu descia as escadas calmamente, já tinha o seu braço livre das "garras" dela.

– Vamos, apresse-se Mu! Eu quero conhecer tudinho! – ela dizia, olhando para trás para poder encarar o Cavaleiro que vinha calmamente. – Você anda muito devagar… tem medo de cair?

– Hã? Não… – Mu respondera meio desnorteado com a pergunta dela… medo de cair?

Acabou andando um pouco mais rápido, mas ainda assim, calmamente, sem precisar pular os degraus. Não demorou muito para que saíssem do lugar, andando demoradamente para poderem chegar aos limites da cidade, que certamente era um pouco mais longe dos limites do Santuário, para a própria proteção.

– Meu Deus… esse Santuário poderia ser um pouquinho mais perto do centro, não é? – Mitsuki comentara, respirando fundo para recuperar o ar.

Finalmente estavam entre a multidão que andava despreocupadamente de um lado a outro da rua, entre os carros, casas e mais pessoas desconhecidas, sem se darem conta de que não tão longe daquele lugar erguia-se um enorme Santuário com pessoas que tinham poderes que a ciência jamais poderia explicar, poderes de deuses, os deuses que aquela mesma sociedade, um dia tanto idolatrou e serviu.

– Não se pode deixar o Santuário exposto desse jeito… até mesmo as ruínas dos antigos templos de deuses viraram centro de turismo… – dizia Mu, seguindo Mitsuki entre as pessoas que passavam pela rua.

– Olha que daqui a pouco eles descobrem o Santuário e vocês vão ficar engaiolados como artes em um museu, inclusive suas armaduras de ouro. – Mitsuki rira alto do comentário, por um segundo, aquela imagem de parecerem animais de um zoológico, penetrou na mente de Mu… não foi realmente nada agradável.

– Deixe de falar besteiras. – o Cavaleiro de Áries disse calmamente, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

– Ah, relaxa… – Mitsuki virara-se para ele, andando de costas e sorrindo-lhe largamente. – Só precisa se divertir, sabe o que é isso, Senhor Cavaleiro de Athena?

– Mitsuki, é melhor olhar para frente… – Mu dissera, observando se a garota não iria esbarrar em nada.

– Pare de se preocupar… – Mitsuki dissera parando de súbito. – O máximo que poderia ter acontecido era eu cair ou esbarrar em alguém… não vou morrer por causa disso… já disse pra relaxar.

– _Isso não vai dar certo…_ – Mu dizia a si mesmo, num tom sussurrante. – Mitsuki, eu não costumo sair do Santuário, tão pouco sair para passear, não conheço quase nada dessa cidade…

– Então vamos descobrir o que ela tem de melhor, não é? Venha. – ela segurou o punho de Mu e saiu puxando-o na direção para a qual estava virada, como se fossem voltar todo o caminho. Mas Mu percebera que ela estava com os olhos fixos em algo por cima do ombro dele.

– O que foi que você viu? – perguntou ele já adivinhando que ela teria avistado algo realmente interessante para prender seus olhos dessa maneira.

– Ahh… que legal. Fazia tempo que eu não tirava fotos numa máquina dessas… – Mitsuki finalmente alcançara uma cabine de fotos adesivas instantâneas. – Da última vez que eu entrei numa dessas com mais duas amigas, só faltou a cabine desmontar. – ela sorriu com a lembrança.

– Nós não… – antes que Mu terminasse de falar, Mitsuki tinha colocado uma ficha na fenda e entrou no pequeno espaço da cabine, puxando Mu de uma vez para dentro.

– Vamos tirar umas fotos de lembrança! – ela disse quando já estavam praticamente imprensados dentro da cabine.

Mu estava ligeiramente incomodado com a aproximação… causava um certo constrangimento… e _desejo…_ talvez, mas Mitsuki parecia bem à vontade e sorria como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um novo brinquedo.

– Vamos lá Mu, sorria! – ela dizia sorrindo para a pequena câmera que batia fotos sucessivas em dados intervalos de tempo.

Mas ele não conseguia sorrir… a cada minuto, ela se posicionava num lugar diferente daquela cabine, ele nem imaginava como ela conseguia se mover direito ali dentro… só percebeu o quão perto estavam realmente um do outro quando ela abraçou-lhe por trás, na altura do pescoço, aproximando seus rostos para que tirassem uma foto juntos. Aquela aproximação realmente não parecia uma boa idéia. Mas logo depois que essa foto foi batida, ela começou a fazer caretas para a câmera, ainda por trás dele.

– Mu… você é muito parado! – ela dizia. – As fotos já estão quase acabando e você nem mudou a expressão… vamos lá, mostre uma careta!

Mu apenas arqueou a sobrancelha em resposta ao comentário dela. Fazer caretas! Só faltava essa!

– _Dobrar_ as sobrancelhas não vale… eu vou te mostrar como se faz! – ela ainda estava falando por trás dele, e puxou as duas bochechas dele, esticando seu rosto, quando a máquina bateu uma última fotografia. – Hahahaha! Tá vendo que não é difícil! Vem, vamos pegar as nossas fotos!

Ela saiu da cabine, Mu não sabia por onde e tão pouco como ela conseguira sair daquele cubículo, mas uma vez mais ela o puxara para fora, ele massageava as bochechas… seu rosto estava vermelho dos puxões dela.

– Isso dói, sabia! – ele disse massageando o rosto enquanto ela pegava as fotos do lado de fora da cabine.

– Ah, que é isso… quando você era pequeno ninguém puxava as suas bochechas e começava a dizer como você era fofinho! – Mitsuki dizia de costas para ele, observando as fotos, e sem esperar que ele respondesse, virou-se e continuou a falar. – Olha só como você ficou engraçado na última foto! – ela quase esfregou o pequeno adesivo da foto deles no rosto do Cavaleiro de Áries.

– É… – ele concordou sorrindo sem graça e mantendo distância, antes que acabasse engolindo o pequeno adesivo. – Eu não acredito que fizemos isso…

– Por quê? Você nunca tirou uma foto na sua vida não? – perguntou Mitsuki já começando a andar e sendo seguida por Mu.

– Esquece… – ele dizia, andando lado a lado com ela e ainda passando a mão no rosto, mas havia certa dúvida se o vermelho de sua face era apenas pelos puxões que ela lhe dera…

– Nossa, seu rosto ficou mesmo vermelhinho… – ela dizia, quando se virou para ele para fitá-lo. – Acho que sua pele é sensível demais… – sorriu. – Vamos tomar um sorvete… depois vamos visitar um outro lugar.

– Mais um? – Mu perguntara um tanto quanto incerto.

– Como assim mais um? A gente ainda não foi em lugar nenhum! – ela dizia, e segurou o braço dele, puxando-o no meio da multidão e procurando por todos os lados algum lugar onde pudesse tomar um sorvete.

– _Por Athena… o dia vai ser longo… _– Mu dizia para si mesmo, e tinha acabado de perceber que o fato dela sair puxando-o sempre pelo pulso já devia ser algum tipo de mania de muito tempo.

– Hm… onde será que tem uma sorveteria aqui? – ela perguntou parando no meio da calçada e olhando para os quatro cantos.

– Eu não faço a mínima idéia. – Mu respondera, também olhando para os lados, tentando achar uma maldita sorveteria.

– Será que o mano conhece alguma coisa dessa cidade? – Mitsuki perguntara, ainda buscando atentamente com os olhos.

– Eu duvido muito… – Mu respondera, notando que mesmo parados, ela segurava o seu pulso como se não quisesse que ele fugisse. – Ele é o Cavaleiro que menos sai do Santuário…

– Um dia vocês ainda vão criar raiz… – Mitsuki comentara, quando seus olhos finalmente pararam olhando para frente. – Ah! Ali! Vamos lá…

Mu observou quando ela finalmente encontrou uma sorveteria e atravessou a rua correndo, por sorte, o sinal de pedestres estava aberto e eles não seriam arremessados para longe, ou ele precisaria ter feito alguma coisa para protegê-la.

– Você podia ser um pouco mais prudente de vez em quando, não? – Mu dissera quando já estavam do outro lado da rua, sãos e salvos.

– Ah… você por acaso me deixaria morrer? – perguntou Mitsuki de maneira travessa, virando-se para encará-lo enquanto esperava a resposta.

– Er… n-não… – Mu falara, mas antes de completar a frase com qualquer advertência, ela o interrompera, voltando a puxá-lo até seu destino final.

– Então não tem com o que se preocupar, não é! – Mitsuki dissera, entrando na sorveteria. – Então, você vai querer de que sabor?

– Eu não vou querer, obrigado. – Mu dissera, já procurando um lugar para sentar antes que ela voltasse a puxá-lo de novo.

– Você tem certeza? – ela perguntou antes dele chegar até a cadeira.

– Tenho. – Mu dissera finalmente sentando-se numa das cadeiras, esperando que ela pedisse o sorvete.

– Tá bom então. – ela disse indo até o balcão.

O Cavaleiro de Áries ficou sentado na cadeira, esperando que ela voltasse, estava olhando através da vitrine, o movimento na rua. Pessoas andando de um lado pra outro, apressadas em chegarem a seus trabalhos, ou atrasados para algum compromisso, outras pessoas apenas passeando, sem importar-se com nada ou ninguém… carros indo e vindo… aquele mundo nem parecia o mesmo no qual ele sempre vivera. Isolado nas montanhas de Jamiel ou então preso em sua casa no Santuário de Athena, longe de todo aquele mundo. Na verdade era difícil imaginar que era o _mesmo_ mundo com tantas diferenças… e que aquelas pessoas que andavam tranqüilas com suas vidinhas corridas nunca imaginariam que ele e seus amigos davam suas vidas para que elas continuassem seguras em seu cotidiano… sob as ordens de Athena.

– Que foi! Por que está tão interessado na rua? – perguntou Mitsuki chegando de repente, sentando-se na cadeira de frente para ele e colocando a taça de sorvete na mesa, apoiando os cotovelos nesta.

– Nada demais. – ele dissera voltando de vez a sua atenção para a jovem sentada diante de si. No final, mesmo sendo irmã de um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, ela era apenas mais uma daquelas pessoas que continuaria a sua vida tipicamente tranqüila e calculada… em sua casa, quando chegasse o fim da semana.

– Você está muito sério. – dissera Mitsuki notando a mudança de expressão do Cavaleiro diante de si. – Está merecendo mais um puxão de bochechas. – ela sorriu, levando uma colherada de sorvete à boca.

Mu sorriu de lado com o que ela dissera, não queria mesmo mais um daqueles.

– Tem certeza que não quer mesmo um sorvete? Está muito bom. – Mitsuki insistira.

– Tenho. – ele respondeu vendo-a tomar o sorvete de maneira apressada.

– Então eu vou acabar logo com esse pra gente poder sair daqui. – disse Mitsuki apressando-se em terminar o sorvete.

– Você poderia parar de correr pelo menos enquanto come. – Mu dissera observando-a praticamente devorar o sorvete.

– Ah… não me diga para não me apressar. – Mitsuki dissera balançando a colher na direção de Mu, apontando para ele. – Eu só tenho uma semana aqui por causa dos meus pais e do meu irmãozinho que também não ajudou muito… eu vou aproveitar isso muito bem antes de ter que voltar para aquele cativeiro. Eu sei que quando eu chegar lá vou levar uma baita de uma bronca… principalmente do meu pai quando souber que eu perdi uma semana inteira do curso de direito.

– Você não tinha concordado com o Shaka que quando chegasse em casa falaria com eles para poder mudar o seu curso e fazer algo de que gostava? – Mu dissera um tanto confuso e fitando a colher que ainda balançava em sua direção, temeroso que ela acabasse voando na sua testa daquele jeito.

– É, concordei… mas fui EU quem concordei, não o meu pai. – Mitsuki dissera, finalmente fazendo a colher voltar para dentro da taça e do sorvete e fitando a rua pela vitrine. – Sabe… mesmo implicando tanto com eles e o modo como eles me tratam… como se eu fosse algum objeto deles, ainda sinto saudades de casa, e ao mesmo tempo não quero voltar para lá nem tão cedo. É, minha vida é um tanto indecisa mesmo. Eu ainda nem sei o que eu quero fazer na faculdade… a única coisa que tenho certeza é que eu não nasci para ser advogada, promotora, juíza, ou seja lá o que for.

– Você vai acabar descobrindo uma hora ou outra. – Mu dissera.

– E você, quando decidiu que seria um Cavaleiro de Athena? – perguntou Mitsuki interessada.

– Acho que quando meus pais morreram. – ele disse aquilo com tanta calma que parecia não se importar com o fato… mas ele olhava fixamente para a mesa, aparentemente lembrando-se de alguma coisa. – Eu tinha só seis anos. Mas já treinava com o meu mestre. Depois que perdi meus pais, ele me levou até Jamiel, para me treinar para me tornar um Cavaleiro de Athena. Eu não pude salvar meus pais, mas como Cavaleiro de Athena, garanto já ter salvado muito mais pessoas.

– Ah… – Mitsuki ficou sem palavras depois do que ele dissera, deixou o sorvete de lado e levantou-se da cadeira, tentando deixar aquele clima de lembranças para trás. Curvou o corpo sobre a mesa, ainda de pé, aproximando o seu rosto do de Mu que instintivamente inclinou-se para trás para afastar-se antes que os dois batessem as testas… ou _outra coisa_… – Vamos deixar isso pra lá… vem, vamos passear mais.

Ela segurou as duas mãos dele, para que se levantasse dali e saíssem.

– Mas… você ainda não terminou o sorvete! – ele disse tentando fazê-la voltar.

– Besteira… eu tomo outro mais tarde. – ela disse virando-se para ele e sorrindo. – Vamos andar mais rápido.

Dessa vez ela parou para ficar ao lado dele e abraçou o braço esquerdo do Cavaleiro e começou a dar passadas largas e rápidas, obrigando Mu a fazer o mesmo. Ele ficou vermelho com a aproximação dela, mas continuou o caminho, sendo guiado por ela.

Os dois correram por, praticamente, toda a cidade pelo resto da tarde… Mitsuki sempre puxando Mu para todos os lados, qualquer coisa que ela visse, qualquer lugar que lhe parecesse interessante, era motivo de visitas e de apressar o passo, como se o lugar pudesse sumir a qualquer momento. Os dois passaram por museus, parques, praças, pontos turísticos em geral, e até mesmo algumas ruínas de templos antigos que também eram pontos de visita constante dos turistas. Ela sempre estava puxando-o por todos os lados e indo para todos os lugares que julgava maravilhosos… e ele sempre observava atentamente a cada sorriso da garota enquanto ela se divertia com as mínimas coisas.

Já estava tarde, eles estavam passando por um último parque no caminho de volta para o Santuário. Mitsuki caminhava ao lado de Mu, equilibrando-se num muro baixo que cercava os canteiros do parque.

– O dia foi divertido, não foi? – Mitsuki falara, sorrindo e de olho no caminho para não levar nenhuma queda.

– É… foi uma quebra de rotina. – Mu concordou, observando o péssimo equilíbrio dela. – Você vai acabar levando uma queda daí.

– Que é que tem? Eu não passo do chão. – ela disse sorrindo.

– Temos que voltar para o Santuário… já está escurecendo. – Mu dissera, ainda prestando atenção à qualquer movimento em falso dela.

– Tudo bem! – ela disse pulando do pequeno muro e ficando bem na frente dele. – Vamos então.

– Vamos. – ele disse aliviado ao perceber que ela não caíra daquele muro, mesmo sendo baixo.

Mas quando ela ia dar o primeiro passo, aconteceu uma coisa simplesmente imprevista… ela não caiu do muro, mas teve a capacidade de pisar no próprio cadarço e tropeçar, como sua amiga fizera na escada. Mu virou-se para ela quando escutou um pequeno grito assustado.

– Uahh! – Mitsuki estava indo de cara com o chão, quando o ariano a segurou, evitando que ela levasse uma bela de uma pancada.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou, segurando a garota em seus braços, estavam praticamente com os corpos colados um no outro.

– Es-estou… – ela respondeu, ficando pela primeira vez vermelha com a proximidade entre eles. – Obrigada.

– Disse para tomar cuidado. – ele falou também um tanto incomodado com a aproximação.

– Er… você me salvou de novo. – ela sorriu lembrando do episódio nas escadas do Santuário e ignorando o comentário dele sobre ter que tomar cuidado.

– De novo… – ele completou, esquecendo completamente que ainda a segurava perto de si.

Instintivamente seus rostos foram se aproximando sem que eles percebessem, ainda se encaravam nos olhos e pareciam não se dar conta do que estavam fazendo. Quando conseguiam até mesmo sentir a respiração um do outro, Mitsuki sentiu uma pancada de leve nas costas, e virou-se de vez para constar o que tinha acontecido, quando viu uma bola de plástico perto de seus pés, e um garoto que corria para recuperá-la. Afastou-se de Mu que também olhava para a bola de maneira indagadora. Mitsuki abaixou-se para pegar o brinquedo e estendeu-o para o garoto que vinha em sua direção.

– É sua? – perguntou Mitsuki ao pequeno de cabelos negros e grandes olhos castanhos claros.

– Sim… – disse o menino recuperando o brinquedo. – Obrigado. – ele virou-se e saiu correndo na direção pela qual viera.

Mitsuki levantou-se e voltou-se na direção de Mu.

– Bom… er… – ela não sabia o que dizer diante da situação na qual se encontravam minutos atrás.

Pela primeira vez Mu encarou a garota e ela não sabia o que dizer, mesmo sendo tão extrovertida e cheia de iniciativas. Sorriu da atitude dela…

– Acho que temos que voltar agora… – Mu dissera por ela.

– É, temos que voltar agora. – Mitsuki concordara. – Vamos então.

Dessa vez ela seguiu ao lado dele sem puxar seu pulso ou pelo menos agarrar o seu braço. Os dois caminharam lado a lado até o Santuário, conversando de maneira cautelosa… pareciam constrangidos com o que tinha acontecido, ou com o que _não _tinha acontecido.

– É, o dia foi mesmo divertido hoje. – Mitsuki dissera quando já estavam perto de chegar ao Santuário. – Me desculpe por tê-lo obrigado a vir… às vezes eu faço as coisas sem pensar. – ela sorrira ao lembrar que ela dissera que ia sair com ele, sem ao menos dar chance para que o Cavaleiro respondesse.

– Não se preocupe com isso… – Mu respondera sorrindo para a garota e observando o sol que estava se pondo. – Foi interessante… e muito divertido.

– Que bom, pelo menos acho que você não vai me matar por isso… – ela sorriu mais ainda.

– Não… por enquanto. – ele brincou com o que ela dissera.

– Olha só! Você está ficando mais divertido hein! – ela parecia ter acabado de recuperar toda a sua disposição e estava contente, virou-se de frente para ele e segurou suas mãos. – Viu que não foi tão ruim!

– Você esqueceu uma coisa… – ele disse, parado de frente para a garota que continuava a segurar suas mãos.

– O quê? – ela perguntou de maneira confusa, o que será que tinha esquecido.

– A praia… – ele disse. – Eu não conheço muitas coisas aqui… mas sei que o mar é algo que não se pode deixar de lado quando se vem à Grécia.

– Ahh! – ela parecia decepcionada. – Você deveria ter me contado isso antes!

– Você estava tão ocupada parando em todos os lugares que encontrava no meio do caminho que não tive chances. – Mu comentou. – Eu posso levá-la antes que volte para casa.

– Mesmo! – Mitsuki perguntou empolgada.

– É… mesmo. – Mu concordou, sorrindo da atitude dela.

– Você promete! – ela perguntou mais empolgada ainda com a idéia.

– Claro… – ele respondeu um pouco confuso. – Pra que tudo isso?

– Pra eu ter certeza de que não vai esquecer. – ela disse. – Portanto você só vai voltar para Jamiel quando me levar à praia.

– Eu não vou esquecer. – Mu reforçara a sua idéia.

– Bom, o que ainda estamos esperando aqui? Vamos indo… ainda tenho mais uma semana inteira para aproveitar. – ela dizia. – E estou particularmente cansada, quero dormir.

– Vamos… – ele concordou começando a andar.

Os dois seguiram o resto do caminho até as casas de ouro no Santuário de Athena, conversando sobre o dia e sobre a praia… que Mitsuki agora esperava ansiosa para poder conhecer… antes que a sua semana no paraíso chegasse ao fim e tivesse de deixar o seu sonho para trás… mal sabia, no momento em que fora dormir naquela noite que não iria querer que seu _sonho_ acabasse nem tão cedo, tão pouco que fosse deixado para trás… dormiu pensando no resto da semana que estava por vim e no resto das coisas que estariam por acontecer… breve.

**Final do Capítulo Três**

**Sorry pela demora, mas finalmente chegou!**

**E aí está, a irmã do shaka fazendo mais bagunça possível no santuário e 'mexendo' com os cavaleiros desse grupo de Athena.**

**Bom, espero que continuem lendo… e se acham que o cap está merecedor de um review, ficarei imensamente feliz em recebê-la.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
